Giant Unnamed Gillian
This Giant Unnamed Gillian is a large Menos Grande that appears to be fighting alongside the Kinenbuke. The true nature of this creature remains unknown, but it seems to have a connection with the leader of the group, Ryan Getsueikirite. Character Outline It is giant in comparison to other Hollows, dwarfing even the largest standard Hollows by at least the size of a two-story building, but lacks agility and intelligence. Though it has no personality to speak of, which makes him dangerous since he have no mind of his own, one of the many Hollows that comprises it occasionally gains control over the new entity. It can also be easily controlled by Ryan as it follow his commands instantly. Synopsis The Pure Tailed Chronicles arc It first appears in this arc, when the Vizard and the Kinenbuke are attacked by Gillians at the beach in the human world. It spews out the group's zanpakuto, allowing them to fight the Menos Grande attacking them. Powers & Abilities Soul-Body Separation: This technique allows a hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken then the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. It may or may not be possible that this ability could also extract a Shinigami from their Gigai, but this would obviously prove harmful to a Hollow. Acidic Touch: Many hollows, this one included, have displayed this ability. When a hollow grabs a human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. Cero: He has been shown to use cero from his mouth. His cero is very destructive and potent. It is the regular crimson color of a normal cero. Garganta: Is how Hollows and arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Negación: These fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows or in this case, protect members of the Kinenbuke. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the menos that created the field. Healing Powers: This is an ability unique to this Gillian only. The Gillian can re-infuse new life force energy to comrades it eats. When it consumed the injured body of Atsuko Madarame, Atsuko emerged from the Gillian's mouth fully restored and is even wearing new shinigami robes. Trivia * It is the first Gillian to be created on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki.